kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Masato Mishima
|numberofepisodes = 30 (Kabuto) 3 (movies) 1 (Decade) |cast = Tomohisa Yuge |image2 = |shadeofcolor = yellow |label2 = Kamen Rider TheBee }} was the aide of ZECT HQ's leader, Riku Kagami. He was also one of TheBee Zecter users. Later he was revealed as one of the true main antagonists of the series and used the form of in episode 48 of Kamen Rider Kabuto. In future Kamen Rider crossovers, he was presumed to be the one who used the powers of TheBee Zecter despite only transformed once, thus becoming Kamen Rider TheBee in the crossovers. History At times he does communicate with Sou Yaguruma and Shuichi Tadokoro to brief the ZECT teams about the Worms. Eventually, he was upset with Yaguruma botching a mission and Tadokoro questioning him about ZECT's agenda. There's implication that he has no faith in Kageyama as TheBee, despite Kageyama being loyal to ZECT and is looked down upon by Kamishiro. He has no sense of taste, and finishes eating by taking a supplement. He forcefully became TheBee at one time despite the TheBee Zecter's attempt to reject him. He truly thinks Kageyama is an eyesore because he can only complain and has lost the TheBee Zecter. He also seems to have a connection to Rena Mamiya/Uca Worm and had always kept the Hyper Zecter with him. Renge manages to steal the case with the Hyper Zecter, but Uca Worm takes it back only to find that the case has been rigged with a bomb. Mishima tries to destroy the Hyper Zecter with the bomb. After the explosion, he taunts Tendou for failing to obtain the Hyper Zecter. However, he doesn't realize the power of the Zecter as it manages to find its way to Tendou, much to his chagrin. He then tosses his glasses to the ground in anger. He gradually loses respect for Riku Kagami's servile manner toward the Natives. After realizing Negishi found out about the Red-Shoes system, he makes a pact with Negishi and overthrows Riku Kagami as leader of ZECT. Using the Natives' pendants, he gains the ability to turn into Gryllus Worm, the strongest Native. He is defeated by Hyper Kabuto's and Gatack's Rider Kick and then destroyed by the meteorite explosion that obliterated the studio set. 35th Masked Rider Anniversary File Mishima is one of a group of five characters from Kabuto who appear hosting the 35th Masked Rider Anniversary File, a collection of five featurettes shown during episodes 23 through 27 of Kabuto, this segment acted as a look back to the Kamen Rider Series and an early advertisement for the God Speed Love ''Movie. Decade { OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders Kamen Rider TheBee was part of a group of reinforcement riders led by [[Akira Date]/Kamen Rider Birth to aid the primary riders in defeating the Rock Great Leader. All the Kamen Riders got on their bikes and performed the ''All Rider Break attack which destroyed the Great Leader. Chou Super Hero Taisen Personality Mishima is a no-nonsense individual as a devout member of ZECT. While he gives high regard to his superior, he treats the rest of the ZECT members, especially Kageyama beneath him, that also includes outsiders like Tendou as well. Forms He only used the TheBee Zecter for a short period. In episode 48 of Kamen Rider Kabuto, he assumes the form of the strongest Native Worm, Gryllus Worm. *'Height': 192cm *'Weight': 127kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 8t *'Kicking Power': 9t *'Maximum Jump Height': 21m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/8.6s is TheBee's strong, heavily armored, but less offensive form resembling a beehive. This is the default form until the rider rotates TheBee Zecter around the wrist to initiate the Cast Off command. - Rider= Rider Form * Rider Height: 192cm * Rider Weight: 92kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 3t *'Kicking Power': 6t *'Maximum Jump Height': 39m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/5.6s *'Finisher Power': 17t is TheBee's sleeker, faster, and more offensive form which resembles the wasp motif. In this form, TheBee can initiate the Clock Up command to travel at near light speeds match the speed of Worms. By pressing a button on TheBee Zecter, the tachyon-powered punch is activated, allowing the user to pierce through a Worm with the stinger on the TheBee Zecter. }} - Gryllus Worm= * Height: 225cm * Weight: 134kg The form Mishima took on after using multiple necklaces to forcefully transform himself into the "strongest Native", able to contend with the likes of Dark Kabuto and Hyper Kabuto and overpower them. He had the ability to shoot electric tentacles from the protrusions on his shoulders, and was physically strong enough to swat away Gatack and Kabuto effortlessly. However, once Gatack destroyed his shoulder protrusions, he was severely weakened, and he was destroyed by Hyper Kabuto and Gatack's (Double) Rider Kick. Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen The Gryllus Worm, resurrected again as one of the Great Commanders of the revived Dai-Shocker. Following the orders of Doktor G, Dai-Shocker's second in command, he engages GokaiPink in combat and they're evenly matched. The two evil organizations united and faced off against the combined forces of the Super Sentai and Kamen Rider Forces. Super Hero Taisen Z The Gryllus Worm was one of the monsters in the Space Shocker army which fought a combined force of Kamen Riders, and as they approached the . Kamen Rider Wizard to be added }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Masato Mishima is portrayed by , who previously portray Goro Yura in Kamen Rider Ryuki and would later portray Kiyojiro Bando in Kamen Rider Gaim. As Kamen Rider TheBee, his suit actors were and . Notes *Masato is the only user of TheBee who didn't become his own Rider after his TheBee powers were lost, instead turning himself into a Worm and becoming the final antagonist of the series. Thus, whenever TheBee appears in future crossovers, it is assumed that it is Masato who became TheBee since the previous TheBee users had their own Rider powers in their future appearances. Category:Deceased Category:Kamen Rider Kabuto Category:Kabuto Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Worms Category:Last Monster Category:Kabuto Characters Category:Cricket Monsters